


Too Much Choice

by Angel Grace (angel_grace01)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Accidental meeting, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_grace01/pseuds/Angel%20Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accidental meeting in the grocery store. Short and totally pointless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Choice

“Too much choice, don’t you think?”

The warm voice made Teal’c look up from his perusal of the shelves. A young tauri male with an eye patch was standing in the same aisle, holding a basket similar to his own. “Yes. A friend has fallen ill. I consented to procuring some food, but am not certain what I should purchase.”

The jaffa’s strange speech patterns didn’t seem to phase the tauri. Instead, he just stepped closer. “Let’s see. If he’s sick, I’m assuming he’s got an upset stomach, as well?”

At Teal’c’s affirming nod, he placed a hand on the jaffa’s arm and tugged him along.

“You’d better stay away from that stuff, then. They’re mostly cake mixes. What you need is something simple to make and easy on the system. Chicken soup is of course a stock item, but let’s see if we can’t flesh it out.” With that, he started pulling Teal’c along the various aisles, dropping cans and packages in both their baskets.

“Flesh it out?” Teal’c queried.

Without missing a step, the Tauri explained: “to flesh something out means to give it more substance. In this case, taking only cans of chicken soup with you would make a meagre offering. So we’re finding you some other stuff. Before I forget: does your friend have any food allergies?”

“He responds quite gravely to environmental factors, but not foodstuffs, as far as I am aware.”

“Great. This is jello. The instructions on how to make it are on the back. Can you figure them out ok?”

Teal’c merely nodded. He’d learned Tauri writing upon arriving on earth, but he was surprised this man didn’t just assume he knew. His training told him to be wary of anyone this accomodating, but mostly, he found the young Tauri’s presence comforting, quite similar to Colonel O’Neill’s easy friendship.

“…”

“Forgive me. I was distracted. Could you repeat the question.” This too wasn’t Teal’c habit.

“I said: I’m Xander. Who’re you?”

“I am Teal’c.” The Jaffa spoke with a regal headnod, only after he’d spoken realising he had given his real name. Yet again, the Tauri didn’t seem to find anything odd with it. He just grinned and mumbled “pleasure to make your acquaintance” while loading his own basket with confectionary goods and tossing something called ‘crackers’ into Teal’c’s.

At Teal’c glance Xander shrugged and commented: “they go well with the chicken soup or he can have them plain. Just hand him the packet, he’ll probably know what to do with them.”

A quick trip by the produce aisle later, they were cueing at the register, Xander still making pleasant conversation. After the girl behind the till had rung up the Tauri’s purchases, he turned and extended a small card towards Teal’c.

“Listen, I’m only in town for the next week or two, but if you want to hang out or something, feel free to give me a call. I hope your friend gets well soon!” With that parting salutation and a wave, Xander exited the store.

Teal’c carefully looked at Xander’s card. Strangely enough, there wasn’t more there than the man’s first name, a logo and a cellphone number. From what the Jaffa understood, this was not a normal business card. Nevertheless, he carefully tucked it into his wallet and collected his groceries.

There was a spring in his step as he made his way back to Daniel Jackson’s place, ready to care for his flue felled friend.


End file.
